Around We Go
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: Being heirs to major companies isn't always so easy, you're parents are feuding with the rival company's family about which heir will triumph doesn't make it anymore easier. She's a headstrong girl that has never believed in love and he's a boy searching for a challenge. When the rivaling heirs begin to feel somewhat fond of each other, what could occur? (Rating may change to M)
1. I: The Heirs

**Around We Go **

_I: The Heirs._

* * *

Family feuds are treacherous, especially if you're in the Copperfield-Briefs feud. Have you believed that money solves everything in life? Well if you did, you're dead wrong. It might solve _most _things, yet it won't solve_everything. _If it did then this damned conflict wouldn't exist. The Copperfield's have always had bad blood with the Briefs' and apparently should stay that way, yet the most ridiculous part is that neither family agrees to move from their current homes which is across the street. The Copperfield's say it has to do something with their pride and how they aren't willing to give up their home because one of their ancestors built this house from the ground up, the Brief's say they have built memories and weren't about to give them up just yet. It was preposterous how both families behaved like children.

The worst part about this all, is that the Brief's have a son born only a few seconds before the Copperfield's daughter and they expect their children to excel at everything possible, intellect, speed, even the way they walked and talked which is truly ludicrous, not only that but their both heirs and their parents expect the future of their companies to do everything better than the other. The abundant weight they had on their shoulders was pressing them to the ground and get this, the Copperfield's also believe that their child is better because of her name.

Granted, Trunks Briefs is a bizarre name. The seventeen year-old didn't mind much though because that's overlooked because of his appearance and intellect. Though the Copperfield's taunt the Brief's mercilessly because of this. Entering his last year in Rosewater Academy He has _one_ of the highest test scores in the school, to his parents disappointment second to a Copperfield. He had to give it to her the girl was smart but never put an effort.

Her name is Artemis Copperfield. Yes, after the Greek Goddess of hunt, wild animals, purity and birth. She didn't know why her parents named her after the goddess, she assumes they enjoy how it rolls off the tongue so beautifully, because her parents have the faintest idea about Greek mythology, which is a shame since it's so interesting. She is as well a seventeen years old and currently entering her senior year in Rosewater Academy.

The Copperfield's are the proud owners of Dino-Corp they were number one in marketing until The Briefs' built Capsule Corp came in the picture and bumped the family down to second. Ever since then the families became sworn enemies. Quite sad since the two could make an amazing collaboration project together. Yet that never came to the competing families mind. The worst part was that the The Copperfield's and Briefs always fought for first planes at _everything _that means who gets the better GPA, who gets more sales, who has more money to their name, and yet the children of both families found it stupid that grown adults fight over everything, yet they're forced to enforce it.

Artemis stood in front of her mirror glancing at the attire she has seen for such a long time. She wore the usual white button up shirt with a red and yellow horizontal striped tie. She had slipped on a pale yellow vest covering the button up shirt and the tie tucked inside the vest. Then quickly threw on a matching colored cardigan hanging loosely on her body. It wasn't her fault the town she lived in was so chilly all the time. She slipped on the schools black skirt hanging barely an inch above her fingertips. She sat on her bed forcing her foot inside the dress shoes clothed by a black high sock reaching mid-thigh. She got up and ran a comb through her short shoulder-length chestnut honey hair.

She stared at her reflection mirroring her pale emerald eyes brightened by the seeping sunshine from the blinds in her bedroom. She sighed evening her bangs that hung slightly over her eyebrows and applied a soft shimmer on her lips. "Here we go again." The teen groaned snatching her pale pink bag and headed out the door already with the glum expression every student has after 13 years of mind-numbing torture. "I don't even know how I'll make it through but I will." She yawned before storming down the stairs finding her parents ordering a younger maid around. She was a klutz which is shocking since she came from the long line Maids and Butlers who've served for the Copperfield's for years.

Artemis quietly made her way to the door trying to escape before her parents noticed and safely got away. Which normally would never happen since they always stop her and tell her how she needs to pay attention in class and need to arrive early to class and she turns out rushing to home room. She looked across to the Briefs household and saw her so-called competition making is way to the gate. She sighed and closed the door to the limo. "Are you ready Miss Copperfield?" The driver asked looking at the backseat. Her eyes tossed to the window and gave an effortless grunt. The mansions began slip away from her vision and replaced by lush green trees slowly dying in the autumn air.

Trunks leaned on the arm of the chair with his eyes hanging lazily from the messed up sleeping schedule he had created. "Mr. Briefs, the Copperfield daughter just left first, should I speed up." The driver asked looking behind him nervously. Trunks nodded slightly. Then curiosity ran through his thoughts.

"What does she look like?" He asked not really having a good look of her ever in his lifetime. If he ever saw her the vision would be vague since he's only seen her for a few seconds a day, but it to him she was like a background silhouette. The driver handed him a file that Bulma had set up to find the girls weak points and what her son could beat her at, which was pretty sad how much his mother cared. He flipped lazily through the file and pulled out the picture of her glared at it intently noting her light-colored orbs inside her round almond shape eyes as her most remarking feature, her bangs hung right on her eyebrows framing her heart-shaped face.

He still wondered why his mother had so much information on her, there really was no need. It's not like she was going to outshine him in anything else. He's never spoken to her but given how many times he's seen her trip and stress about everything, while he excelled at everything so easily, it was quite odd to worry. He shut the file and slipped it over to the driver as he put it in a compartment. "Is that all sir?" The man asked behind his shoulder.

"Yes." He told him looking out the window finding the Copperfield's limo trying to catch up with them. _Ridiculous..._

The car began to speed up faster by the second competing against the Briefs'. It was like this _every_ _year_ they couldn't stand loosing once to either family which was quite immature in her opinion. Why was there a need to fight anyway? Haven't the learnt the past is the past. She slipped on her ear buds ignoring the revving engines. The long cries of the violins nearly lulled her to sleep but the jolting car woke her up. She looked across her window lazily and observed the outdoors which was quickly blocked by the Briefs' car.

Personally Artemis disliked the Briefs but this feud was unbelievable. Any regular person would have some competition but for these families _everything _was a competition. It was so tedious how her parents pressured her to learn the best to her ability and maybe even more when those abilities were so far out of reach. Some people were effortlessly smart and some had to _work _to at least be smarter than the average.

Trunks squinted at Artemis before looking the other way as did Artemis. The two never actually have talked. Actually Artemis didn't know how his voice sounded like, not that she technically cared honestly. The cars wheels skidded against the concrete streets leaving a black rubber mark as the two limos sped to Rosewater Academy. The cars made a final halt and the drivers ushered quickly to the doors. One held out his hand for Artemis and helped her out, not that she really needed any assistance. She walked into the school lazily putting a foot in front of the other. She looked behind her and the limos were gone. Trunks quickly tapped her shoulder making her jump.

Artemis tossed her head to him. "So you're the girl who scored higher than me." He spoke walking along her, his voice was a bit scratchy but had some softness to it. "Artemis right?" He asked digging his hands in his pockets. Artemis cocked an eyebrow and slowly nodded.

"That's my name..." Artemis said lowly gripping the straps of her book bag tightly. "Why?" She asked nearly whispering making sure no one heard. He quickly stopped at the entrance door of the school looking at the other teen. "Why?" She asked a little louder thinking he hadn't heard her.

He turned around and pushed the door walking into the school hallways. Artemis shrugged opening the door and slowly walked in the crowded hall full of papers and indistinct chatter. She looked down at the slip she had in her hand. _Room 48D _She let out a gripe and pushed the younger students out-of-the-way. "Hey, hey watch it!" A underclassmen shouted which only made her push him to the nearby lockers. She finally arrived at her home room after pushing and shoving people to different places and before the clock struck 7:30, Artemis' eyes widened when she saw her teacher point her to her seat. Which was uncomfortably close to none other than that damned Briefs' boy.

Artemis let out a silent grunt slumping down in her seat setting her bags on the floor and quickly reviewed her schedule. She tossed her head over to his schedule making sure that she didn't have every class with him. After sneakily examining his schedule she threw her head into hands in disappointment. _Honors Economics, AP Physics, Honors Pre-Calculus, Honors English Literature. Why do I have all these classes with him, maybe it's different periods? _Artemis thought peeking over to his paper and ultimately has given up. _Just Great now my parent will keep track of who's GPA is higher, he's ruining my senior year!  
_

Artemis crossed her legs and pondered on how she was going to handle this situation. "Alright Class welcome back to the last first day of school, my name is Mr. Green. I am you're home room teacher and I hope you like where you're sitting because that's where you'll sit for this year!" Mr. Green announced in his regular monotone voice. After he sat down and pronounced all the names wrong he came to the two young heir's name and his eyes almost bulged out of his head. "I see a Copperfield and Briefs are in this class..." He whispered lowly. Everyone knew about their families being rivals since way back when, they're families have a history of causing fights in the school since their freshman year, of course Artemis has never done such thing, Trunks on the other hand... She covered her face in embarrassment and slowly turned her head from the rest of the class.

"Seems like I'll be having several classes with you, It's a shame my senior year is already at a bad start." Trunks sighed leaning back on his chair tapping a pen against the table. Artemis narrowed her eyes and looked away from him in pure discontent. She couldn't believe this was _her _fault if this was anyone's fault it was _his_.

"The feeling is mutual." She sneered looking out the window. "Just remember you're families' Capsule Corp is no better than my families' Dino Corp, _we're here to stay." _Artemis hissed with her voice laced in annoyance. _No Briefs' kid is going to beat me._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Alright so If anyone read my other Story Abduction, that will be discontinued for now and I will be taking it off replaced for this story, because I feel like I wasn't ready to write a story like that. This type of story is quite strange but I really like how I've planned it out. So if you like it (or want to give me any tips on how to Improve) put it in your review, follow and favorite it. Really any constructive critique will be nice as well, and just thought you should know that the more the reviews and Views the faster I update. Beginnings are quite slow for this one, but believe me it will get much intriguing as we progress, I just hope you will bear with me :)**


	2. II: Loosen Up just a Little

**Around We Go**

II: Loosen up just a little

* * *

Adjusting was one of Artemis' many challenges. She couldn't do it so easily, and it's always been so. Artemis detested change especially when it has to do with talking with new people. The thought of socializing with her irritating classmates brought her a migraine. Every time she'd walk into her classes she would hear the boys behave unruly while the teachers back turned, and the girls would just lean closer to the boys and bat their lashes a couple of times trying to pull off the innocent girl look. That is if you don't consider that the girls were always making out with the first boy they'd find against the lockers. Artemis believed that relationships were a complete idiocy. Why wrong waste your breath repeating what you heard in a cliché chick-flick, when you can show your dominating and a strong-minded nature. It's surly to win over anyone than playing dumb with one strand of hair wrapped around their index finger.

That wasn't the worst part, but in almost every class she had with Trunks she's seated around him or next to him. Artemis was sick of his admittedly smart insults and his opposing remarks to whatever she would say. Artemis was sick of him in general, having to see his arrogant smirk and persistent taunting grew tiring. There has only been two weeks of school and already he has been a nuisance. Artemis peddled faster feeling the cool autumn air blow through her hair. She squinted off into horizon to a dirt pavement that seemed never-ending. Riding her bike had always helped her think through her problems, and really now is the best time for her. She set her foot down on the dirt road quickly halting the bicycle.

She pulled a hood over her head covering her back from the cold chills from seeping into her clothes. One thing Artemis did like about that Briefs kid is that he excelled at everything with great ease and shamefully she admitted he was quite the eye-candy. She would occasionally find herself glancing at him, strangely it was enjoyable. She would catch herself doing so and had to snap out of it before it officially became creepy. Though she didn't like _him _, she enjoyed his _appearance. _

Artemis grinned childishly and quickly cocked an eyebrow at herself. She had the uneasy feeling she was slowly going crazy. That was one explanation. Artemis took a quick glance behind her and saw Trunks jogging barely a mile behind her. She panicked and began to peddle faster not even seeing where she was going trying her best to avoid him, after all that was the smart thing to do... well not really. She was airborne and landed on her head but her hood and grassy field slightly broke her fall. Her nose crushed against the hard dirt feeling a small burst of pain explode on the center of her nose.

"Shit." Artemis cursed silently bringing her finger softly brushing the outside with the inner-section of her finger. She looked down at the finger and to her surprise there was a small streak of crimson against the ivory skin. She tried to get up but the pain that surged through her weak legs didn't allow her to get up. She prayed silently that he didn't find her or else she would never hear the end of it.

This was a problem she was so physically unfit it was hard to even run a lap without hyperventilating. She heard a soft crunch sound come closer to her which by instinct made her shut her eyes. She felt a hostile shove trying to wake her possibly or check if the body was still living. Artemis lazily opened one eye and shut it quickly when she saw it was Trunks. "Open your eyes I already know you're awake." he informed with a harsh tone. Artemis opened her eyes and sat up effortlessly glaring at him. The two narrowed their eyes at each other that only made Artemis' expression much softer.

He growled after giving up on glaring at the pale emerald eyes. He handed over a small packet of tissues which she opened desperately softly tilting her back covering her nose with the tissues. "Thank you." Artemis responded softly and could feel her legs once again which she used to sit up with. She slipped off the hood shaking her shoulder length hair out.

"Well, well, well aren't you clumsy." Trunks ridiculed glaring at the nose bleeding girl. If she wasn't hurt at this moment she would knock him across the head in anger. How dare he call her clumsy she was simply trying to get away from him and went so fast that she didn't notice the rock that made her fly off. "You're lucky I was here." Trunks told Artemis which made her squint evilly at him, she could help her self, he was just there. "You have a pretty hard-head, makes sense." he told her as trying to make a joke.

She clumsily got up with a quick blood rush and did a quick spin on her heel and nearly fell on the ground before he caught her and she gave him a coy smile and laughed in embarrassment, he tried his best to suppress a child-like grin from her trying not to show any emotion. "Fool." Trunks whispered directly at Artemis before helping her up. Although she heard she didn't say anything knowing he would make more smart comments about her clumsiness. The two made their way back into the dirt road not speaking to each other as they embedded their foot prints in the dirt.

Artemis walked carefully making sure she didn't embarrass herself anymore than what she has so far. "Sorry..." she apologized, she didn't know why she was doing that but she felt as if she needed to.

His vision slid over to her, "For what?" he asked with a tone of laughter laced in his voice. Artemis rolled her eyes and flung his arm away from her. He's right why was she apologizing, he was the one who went to help her first , she didn't ask for help anyway.

Artemis narrowing her eyes at him, "Don't try to provoke me Briefs." Artemis hissed her facial expression immediately changing into a scrutinizing glare digging into every pore in his skin. Amazing she changed sweet to hot head in less than two minutes. Trunks threw up his hands and stretched before placing the palm of his hands behind his scalp.

"Alright then, see you later second place." He called out behind her. Artemis fumed, _"What did he mean second place!" _Artemis thought with a scowl on her face. Artemis busted through the air-conditioned room feeling the cool air brush against her sweaty skin. Her throat begged for nourishment as she practically crawled to the kitchen pulling out a drink and chugged down the chilly drink down her throat soothing the dryness. Later, she walked into her room slumping down on the bed, which felt so good for some sleep, but the stench of sweat and dirt shot her up as she churned her nose in disgust as she made her way to the wash room making gagging noises with her throat at the mix of the two smells.

* * *

"Well aren't you happy." commented the youngest of the Briefs. Her name was Bulla, named after her mother Bulma for her strikingly familiar features she shared with her mother. Trunks shot a deadly glare at his younger sister who was to busy flipping through a tabloid to notice. She had it easier than him, she didn't have to worry about competing since she wasn't an heir herself, he was also convinced that she was his parents favorite. He envied the fact she had all the time to herself with barely any pressure to best the competition.

Trunks crossed his arms, "Why do you care?" Trunks sneered before opening the water bottle. Bulla chuckled flipping the magazine page examining the page. She tossed her head behind her and grinned, she never cared about his brother's state of happiness but this sudden streaks of genuine smiles was intriguing her.

"Because you're my big brother and I have to know everything." Bulla answered with a smile crossing her legs. The fifteen year-old sure did know how to push his buttons and she enjoyed the skill. "Plus ever since you began your senior year you began to smile from time to time... are you dating someone, oh wait is it Ophelia, or May?" Bulla questioned before taking a sip of her iced tea with her eyes wide in wonder.

Trunks scoffed, "Ridiculous there's no girl this time, stop trying to meddle in my love life." Bulla rolled her eyes and continued reading. He couldn't believe his sister, but then again barely anyone could take her seriously. All the nonsense that flies out of her mouth was completely ridiculous. "I guess I'm just happy I'm nearly done with high school then finally get to go to college and leave you all." Trunks growled the last part which made Bulla laugh knowing how much his brother hated life here.

"I heard you have almost all your classes with that Copperfield girl, am I right?" Bulla asked. Trunks' eyes widened. He snatched the magazine from his sisters hands' making her attention divert to him. "Hey!" Bulla screeched trying to get it back.

Trunks covered her mouth making sure she didn't "Yes it's true, but you have to promise me you won't tell mom and dad." Trunks begged looking at his sister which he prayed would reason with him. He Bulla smirked looking at his brother who seemed almost desperate to get a yes from her.

She thought about it then finally came up with a catch. "Deal," Bulla said "But you'll do my homework for two months." She finished extending her arm which Trunks shook desperately hoping she would keep it to herself. Trunks groaned and let out a "Fine." he still couldn't believe he agreed to this. The sophomore dropped her agenda on his lap "Finish it by Monday." Bulla ordered before leaving to her room. Like he said, she always had it easy.

_"Just Great."_

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews I received, it's greatly appreciated. Alright just wanted to say that in this story no one is a Saiyan so it's A/U although I don't plan on changing their personalities so yes Vegeta will still be Vegeta. I hope that you enjoyed the way I characterized Bulla too.** **(I sound way too formal in this A/N lol)**

**Review Responses/ Thank You's:**

**Tiffany7898: **_Aw thanks Tiff, funny how I posted my story like around three minutes after your's ((Read "I need your love" it's great T/M-G/B Story)) lol, Thanks For Reviewing! :)_

**CookieFlame:** _Can I just say I love your Pen name! I'm pretty sure that that is one of the many reasons they dislike each other ha ha, and thank you for the comment aswell. Thanks for __Reviewing! :)_

**Thank you_ CookieFlame_ and _Tiffany7898_ for following this story!**

**Alright so that's all for now Thank you for reading, if you have any tips on how I can improve my writing simply tell me through PM that would be great, I love reviews and I don't care if I have a billion I will respond to each and everyone because I am very grateful of that. I'd like to forgive for being so awkward in my responses I'm like that in all my new stories I guess. If you have any tips on improving my writing please do so send me them over PM, Hope you Enjoyed!**


	3. III: It Doesn't Have to be Forever

**Around We Go**

III: It doesn't have to be forever.

* * *

Aria Hamilton was basically everything Artemis wasn't, she's very athletic, she has that dreamed figure, hell she has the picture-perfect face but the only thing she lacked was her intelligence. Artemis was the one who filled that spot, the two have been best friends since their toddler years. She was one of the few people she felt practically comfortable around. Although Aria never made it to the honors classes meaning she could only be with her during their lunch period.

Many did ponder on why Aria was friends with such a plain-looking girl, when there were so many other girls who have striking and magnetic features. She would just yell at them "None of your business!" Aria could never take Artemis for granted because she believed that she was the smartest girl out there, sure she wasn't much on the looks side, although she did have her alluring ways. Well at least Aria believed that.

Maybe it was because she preferred for both genders instead of simply one. Who knew? Aria sat crossed legged on one of the seats close to the window. She looked outside and watched the trees sway softly. She twirled a strand of the red velvet hair wither finger, a move that she knew Artemis hated. Her stormy gray eyes lazily looked down at her text-book which she's supposed to study. She flipped a page and watched the quietness sink in while the soft instrumental music echoed against the walls of the coffee-house.

The aroma of coffee swirled around the room intruding Aria's nose and seeping into the cracks of the wooden tables. She looked over to the entrance and saw a teen who seemed more on the muscular side than the lean, who had black spiky hair swaying to the side. His name was Goten Son, he was best friends with one the smartest senior in the school Trunks Briefs. Many say that those two are the male versions of Artemis and Aria. Which was true, Goten has several regular classes with Aria while Artemis has more classes with Trunks. It's amusing how the two smartest in the school, who coincidentally are the future of Dino and Capsule-Corp, are going head-to-head in their senior year.

She felt the vibrating waves when he placed cup run against her fingers making her look up to onyx eyes. Aria gave an inviting smile. "Hey Goten." She then said putting her chin in the palm of her hands.

Goten smiled back and said "Hey," before he sat down in the seat in front of her. "You mind if I sit here?" He asked her. Aria shook her head before sipping the warm liquid.

"So, what brought you here?" Aria questioned flipping the textbook page lazily before lifting her eyes to meet his again. "Here for the coffee or friend issues?" She inquired arching a brow quizzically.

Goten sighed, "Is it applicable if it's both." Aria nodded with a held back laugh. "You see Trunks has seemed more pissed than usual, I don't know why it's either he's incredibly furious, or uncomfortably ecstatic," Goten continued, "It's odd and I can't see to fit the pieces together."

Aria glared at Goten with interest sparking in her eyes. "Really… Artemis has been acting up as well, she would scream at me over the simplest of things or be laughing all the time, I just thought mood swings but this brings up new theories." Aria responded trying to put everything together.

Goten buried his brows trying to come up with an answer as well, scratching his head pensively. "Well…" Goten began, "Every now and then I hear Trunks mention Artemis for some odd reason, but then he meant to say another person, maybe he's been around her so much that she's glued into his head or something." He stated.

Aria felt torn since this was her best friend and she just couldn't seem to come up with an answer. "This is strange." Aria murmured taking another sip of the piping coffee.

_This is __very__ strange in deed._

* * *

Artemis sat on the windowsill glaring towards the outdoors letting out an exasperate sigh. She heard a soft knock on her door and a swing from the door. Artemis glared at her mother who had a sympathetic look on her face. She came closer and draped a blanket over her shoulders hugging her daughters gaining no response.

Artemis loved her parents, but sometimes they just get on her last nerve and she can't help but scream. It's really a stupid decision because at the end of the day, she's the one that falls into temporary depression. The good thing is, they still haven't found out who her classmates were. Artemis just guessed that was a good sign.

"Hon, I'm sorry… I don't know why I feel sorry, but I am." Her mother cooed rocking her back and forth in her arms. Artemis glared at the dying trees behind the Briefs mansions and she looked away when she felt her mom finally release her.

Artemis wrapped the blanket around her then said, "Mom it's fine, you don't have to say sorry." Artemis sighed feeling her mother pet her shoulder length hair twirling it's already waved ends. Her mother simply let out an "ok" and left the room. Artemis looked outside finding the sun nearly meeting the horizon with a light sprinkle of rain that tore through the dry atmosphere.

She picked up the umbrella that leaned next to the wall and made her way outside. She'd normally stroll along the dirt path observing her surroundings. It brought peace into her and she couldn't really fall asleep without doing so. The dry atmosphere wrapped around her skin and seeped deep within her pores. She held the black knitted blanket above her shoulders with one hand and with the other she sheltered herself from the weather with a white umbrella.

Her emerald orbs observed the deep crimsons mixing with the dying yellows and barely even lush greens. The crunching sound of leaves was heard with each step she took. The droplets became increasingly rapid, she didn't mind much though because she knew eventually the rain will slow down.

Her eyes hung lazily nearly closing in the soft night mist. She jumped on to the grass with a recurring crunch sound filling the silence in the air. She sat down near an Oak tree near a cliff overlooking a large crystal blue lake where the greens grew strongest. She would always sit here and watch how the earth moved and breathed. Her father once told her to lay her head on the ground and if you were quiet enough you could hear the earth's heartbeat and respiration. Surprisingly she could hear the faint thuds especially here.

Maybe it was because so many memories forged here , that it simply created an impact in her. She closed her eyes leaning against the oak taking in the smell of jasmines and tulips that were struggling to keep on living. It made her sad because soon came the snow and she couldn't easily fall asleep in the late afternoon under this oak because she could freeze to death.

She tightened her grip on the blanket looking out into night sky. Maybe she'll see a shooting star or a constellation. She's seen so many before, it wouldn't be any surprise if she did though. She felt someone slump down on the other side of the oak practically ignoring her existence. She didn't mind much though, it's not like she wanted to speak to anyone anyway.

She could feel all the weight slowly drift away from her shoulders sinking into a deep sleep but she managed to keep her eyes open. "Are you really planning on falling asleep out here?" A scratchy voice rasped out making her eyes shoot open and look behind her. Trunks rolled his eyes glaring up.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him and brought her knees near her chest hugging it tightly. "Why did you follow me?" Artemis asked nearly hissing at him. Couldn't he let her have her own peace!

"I didn't I always sit under this tree." Trunks scoffed. Artemis clawed the blanket restraining from digging her fingernails into his throat. She always sat here he just wanted to come and pester her again.

Trunks ignored her and looked over at the cliff watching the moonlight fall on the lake showing the moon its reflection. Artemis dug half her face behind her knees and looked at the same view. She's never seen such a beautiful moon before. Considering that she's came to the same spot for over ten years.

"Peaceful isn't it." Trunks murmured making Artemis nod silently. It was very peaceful; it was almost like she could fall asleep here. She loved it, and she couldn't want it any other way. She sighed leaning her head against the sturdy trunk of the oak tree feeling her heart beat softly pound against her rib cage.

She could feel his icy blue eyes bore into her in what seemed like wonder. Artemis turned her head to him and he smiled sheepishly. She could help but return that smile. She looked back over to the beautiful scenery, allowing memories to float into her head. She thought about how this was now. She's creating memories with every breath and move she made.

She let the thought sink in and turned back to him watching the moon light his face up. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed for some reason. She really wasn't sure why she felt like that. It was one of the many moments where she really felt at peace since she's met him.

_Peace is quite rare._

* * *

**I was so shocked to see so many reviews thank you so much I was squealing from joy really ((lol)) I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and if any of you read Kiss The Rain yes I will be updating that very soon, I'm almost done :D. I really hope everyone who reviewed last chapter will today too, and yup. Also, Aria is one of my many sub-oc's which I guess I need to tell you about later. Also Goten will be in this story and no, this will not be a Goten/OC unless you want it to be. **

**Review Responses:**

**Viva La Amore: Gahh thank you, it did seem a quite bit bore some though. Thanks for Reviewing! :) **

**Tiffany7898: You're welcome lol, and of course he is plus, I am like that as well if my little sister has a crush well let's say I do lots of blackmail (I've always seen Bulla as the condescending type anyway lol) Thanks for Reviewing! :) **

**CookieFlame: Aw Thank you :D , I guess you could say Bulla's quite aware of her surroundings, and now to answer your questions, hmm maybe…he probably scared of his parents pushing over the edge and as well enjoying his time with Artemis, guess we'll have to find out *smiles immaturely* Thanks for Reviewing! :)**

**Rockstar129: Thank you so so so (how many so's?) much and here you go an Update! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**JenneBreeze15: The power of sisters! Whoo, hm I didn't think of that, we'll just have to see *devious smirk* Thanks for Reviewing! :)**

**Guest902101: Aw thank you ha ha, I like it as well. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Thank you for Favoriting and Following JenneBreeze15!**

**Alright so that's all for now Thank you for reading, if you have any tips on how I can improve my writing simply tell me through PM that would be great, I love reviews and I don't care if I have a billion I will respond to each and everyone because I am very grateful of that. I'd like to forgive for being so awkward in my responses I'm like that in all my new stories I guess. If you have any tips on improving my writing please do so send me them over PM, Hope you Enjoyed!**


	4. IV: It Drives You Crazy

**Around We Go**

IV: It Drives You Crazy.

* * *

The halls were still the same bustling with different students each with their own thoughts and secrets to keep to themselves. Among those students was Artemis whom seemed more glum than usual. Her home room teacher was more rude than usual accusing her for everything already worsened her day, first period was simply formulas stuffed inside her head, third was even worse since it was full of Trunks procrastinating about everything she said, but no She hid her hands behind the cardigan's cream sleeve only showing her finger tips.

She had a strange habit of covering her arms since she felt most uncomfortable when they're exposed. She watched how most of the girls had changed their walk from hanging their heads down to a sudden little bounce with each step they took, she knew it was because the Briefs pride and joy was in their field of vision. Artemis ignored them and kept the emotionless expression on her face.

She had been aimlessly looking off into the distance hoping to reach the lunch room before the food got cold or ran out, which was hard considering it was very far away and she's being shoved side to side. It was like she was in some sort of trance it wore away when she crashed into someone and they wouldn't let her pass. He'd just mimic each step she took blocking her from trespassing. She looked up slowly holding back the urge of knocking whoever it was over the their head. Before she could even meet the persons eye's their lips curled into a smirk and she instantly knew who it was.

"Dammit can't you just let me through!" Artemis complained raising her voice just a bit before she attempted to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. His smirk only grew wider. Artemis looked up into his royal blue eyes and placed both her hands on his chest pushing him away with all her might. _  
_

Trunks leaned closer to her face "Aw, but if I do let you pass, where will all the fun go." Trunks laughed only making Artemis madder than before. Although being smothered by his face was killing her in the inside, she couldn't think right for a second being so close up to him. Thank goodness Aria helped her out by yanking her out of there when she did. Trunks only scoffed and turned to continue to head to class. He didn't know why but making her irritated was always so fun. He loved seeing her face churn and shout at him. Especially when she was most peaceful.

Aria slumped down the tray full of revolting-looking gravy and under-cooked chicken. "Nasty." she gagged pushing the plate slightly to the side. She stuffed her hand inside of Artemis' plain brown bag and pulled out and dumped all the candy on her hand. Artemis tried to protest but she simply let her eat it all. "Why is school food so gross," Aria began, "I mean this is a private school we pay good money here and they can't afford good food?" Aria asked before eating another packet of food.

Artemis looked at her with an odd expression, "You can always drive to a Wendy's or something." Aria shrugged and kept on eating the candy.

"So, tell me," Aria started between munches, "Is that Trunks kid annoying you still?" Aria asked with her chin in the palm of her hands. Artemis smiled and tugged on the tails on the ribbon tied on the top of her head tightening the knot on her head and bobbed her head as a yes. "You two would look good together." Aria joked getting up. "I'll be right back."

Artemis eyes sparkled just a bit thinking back at how close they were. Maybe it was just her weak female side taking over her demeaning character. It was ridiculous that she could hear her heart pace at the thought of Trunks so close up to her. She's ashamed of herself but she couldn't really help it since she never been approached like that by well, anyone. She didn't even know that she was lost in her own thoughts again because when she snapped her self back into reality from acting ridiculous. She ended up staring into a pair of deep-sea eyes which made her flinch immediately. "W-what do you want." Artemis spat.

Trunks smirked and decided not to respond to her question, "Why so dazed?" He interrogated nose-to-nose with her. Artemis nearly choked on the grape she was eating. She quickly swallowed and felt heat rise to her cheeks watching how his eyes took in all her features and how he could feel her breathe just as she could, and it all scared her. Trunks knew that it did, and he wondered why she wasn't praising him like everyone else, which sometimes gets under his skin and gave him goosebumps all over.

"N-No I wasn't, mind your business!" Artemis demanded snatching the brown bag from the table and began to get up to leave. Aria arched a brow glaring at the scene displayed. She watched how Trunks set his jaw and got up following her. Aria sat down looking for Artemis' lunch bag and let out an exasperate groan complaining about how she isn't considerate.

Artemis threw the empty lunch bag in the trash and walked slowly down the empty halls to take her mind off things. She felt a hand on her shoulder making her turn around facing even closer to him this time. Why won't he just leave her alone, what did she do wrong? "You," He began eyeing her up and down, "you like me don't you." He theorized with an evil grin on his face.

Artemis' eyes grew wide at the words that he just uttered. "You're ridiculous Briefs." She hissed pushing him away storming back into the lunchroom, he swore smoke left her ears. He only smiled wickedly and leaned against the column with one leg crossed on the other.

_Then I'll have to change that...this'll be fun._

* * *

Artemis shut the door to her room and ran her fingers messily through her hair stressed out from the day she had. She sat down in front the mirror viewing the refreshed version of her face. She sighed pushing her bangs out of her face, her eyes dropped to the floor letting the eerie silence fill the room. She tossed her head over to the window displaying the cushioned-window sill with a blanket tousled over it. Artemis' bare feet tip-toed over and covered her long silky legs with the light blanket and picked up the book in the corner of the ledge. She eyed the book and set it to the side while the soft moonlight illuminated it making it seem that it shone.

She pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose, which she never wears at school. She glared down to the ground finding a body doing swift movements hardly slow enough for her to see. She focused harder on the body when it stopped and leaned closely glaring at his stone-hard looking abs. She squinted looking at his face and realized who it was. _'That lavender-haired freak, what sane person works out outside in the middle of the night!' _She thought holding back from screaming it out loud. Her cheeks were piping hot and she hated it.

She looked out the window and attempted to keep him from her field of vision, surprisingly she did. Artemis glared at the shining stars scattered through the indigo sky grinning softly. All she needed was some classical music and she could easily drift to sleep. Her eyes were drifting closed but she ended up bombarded by the close-up glares Trunks had given her today. Artemis shook her head trying to shake that off her head.

Believe it or not, the reason Trunks was even out here at this time was to blow off some anger he had built up. Maybe it was from Artemis reaction to his constant teasing, or maybe it was because he wanted her to praise him like everyone else did. The thought remained constant in his head and ultimately bothered him through out the day. Little did he know a pair of green eyes watched him intently from her window sill even if she tried to fight it.

If he knew, he would have used it against her mercilessly. Trunks dropped on the grass glaring at the moon which returned the same glare at him. He cupped his hands with his face trying to figure out what do. His plan could fail, but it was worth a shot right? It would be hard to do this considering who his mom was. He smiled childishly at the thought of Artemis angered.

He felt the rain pelt on him drenching him from head-to-toe, not like he cared. He turned his head to the side and sat up when Scratch pranced up to him scared out of her life. The black-cat curled next to him searching for shelter from the rain. Trunks sighed and picked up the cat whose fur was viscid to her skin looking somewhat terrifying. He opened the back door and threw the cat inside and miraculously landed on its four paws.

After cleansing the sweat and dirt of his skin he laid in bed fazed about his plan. What if he failed? What if he gets caught even trying? Why is he even trying? He shifted around uncomfortably about this and finally came up with one simple answer.

_I'm Trunks Briefs, I never lose._

* * *

**Ahh, Sorry for the wait school has kept me away from my writing, and yes I know I owe you all a Chapter for Kiss The Rain, but believe it or not it's very long and sad so, don't expect an update by the end of this month but definitely around October, for sure. Also that fanfiction is close to ending so I need to ask whoever it's reading it (or not) to see what fan fiction you want to see next, so if you want to take a look at the poll on my Profile. (Also Tell me what you think about the new cover!)**

**So any GoBra fans out there read: Innocent by Brii-Chan14 (And Tiffany7898)**

**Review Responses:**

**Tiffany7898: Lool, they'd be cute but idk he might just end up with Bulla y'know, Thanks for Reviewing! :)**

**CookieFlame: Aw Thank you, yeah I was thinking of making Artemis' mom the upper hand but i thought that was very overused in stories. I enjoyed that intro too I don't know I never wrote an intro like that it felt cool, and We'll just have to wait and see ;)Thanks For Reviewing! :)**

**Guest902101: Ha Ha that childish joke, sometimes even I do that but I get the joke, I was grinning uncontrollably at it too lol. Thanks For Reviewing! :)**

**Jennebreeze15: Maybeee...Maybee noooot, you'll just have to see ;) Thanks for Reviewing! **

**Thank you Regin and QueenOfEpic for Following this story :D**

**Alright so that's all for now Thank you for reading, if you have any tips on how I can improve my writing simply tell me through PM that would be great, I love reviews and I don't care if I have a billion I will respond to each and everyone because I am very grateful of that. I'd like to forgive for being so awkward in my responses I'm like that in all my new stories I guess. Sorry If you find any mispelled words or grammar mistakes I'll try as hard as I can to fix them as soon as possible when I notice and if you don't mind tell me which I actually misspelled ^-^". If you have any tips on improving my writing please do so send me them over PM, Hope you Enjoyed!**


	5. V: Wish I Had Flash

**Around We Go**

_V: Wish I Had Flash_

* * *

Indistinct chatter filled the atmosphere with unrecognizable faces walking by with smiles, laughs and cheers. Artemis was a bit upset she was the opposite, she was frowning and upset. She felt so strange walking down a mall with no one beside her like everyone else. She swore that she stood glaring at an advertisement for hair products for a good ten minutes.

Artemis received strange stares from others reducing ten points off her self-esteem. She was honestly so lost and confused, she knew that when she aimlessly walked into a store and felt puzzled when an older woman asked if she wanted to try on some perfume samples. She would occasionally spend in a store but it really wasn't much since she practically had tons already. She felt as if she was simply walking around doing absolutely nothing.

Now Artemis just leans against the grey marble wall watching the friends and loving couples walk with no care in the world, while hers was an utter riot. They would kiss and hold hands which somewhat made Artemis disgusted and jealous. Disgusted since she absolutely detests public affection, it's so suffocating to because she feels so alone idly walking next to the wall and wishes to experience that kind of feeling. The medium-length haired girl took out her phone trying to act as if she's distracted sliding her finger across a black screen. Artemis groaned throwing her phone inside the purse was and felt surprised by the running Goten who coincidentally bumped into her.

Artemis has seen him come over to her house and she has grown up with him they were friends but their friendship withered away slowly over the years. Artemis looked up in shock at the Goten with her lip arched. "Hey!" She screeched waiting for his apology. How dare he bump into her and not even say sorry. Goten looked down at her and gave a sincere smile.

"Sorry... I was just...um, looking for Trunks." He apologized adding a bit of word play. Artemis felt shock course through her veins for a second. She allowed it to register and she let out a small gas bubble from the nerves, she's trying to get away from him and she just got closer. _How idiotic_. Goten smiled nervously and asked, "Artemis do you think you can help me out with something?"

Artemis cocked a brow and crossed her arms, "And what is that." Goten brought a hand behind his head and let out a small laugh with a suspicious "Well..." Artemis inched closer leaning on her toes.

Goten swallowed hard in embarrassment feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. "There's this girl I really like, she's here and I wanted her to notice me but she's here with a date." Goten informed cautiously, "What I mean to say is that I want to make sure she doesn't try anything with the guy she's with, so can you pretend to date me for just today to make sure she won't try anything." Goten offered.

Artemis felt so confused and she wasn't sure if she should answer, stalking a girl who is dating someone else, how low of him. Artemis glared at Goten whose eyes plead to her with a small shine of sadness. She would say yes but the fear of others getting the wrong idea gave her a churn in the stomach. He even threw in the puppy eyes which made her feel even worse. She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, I'll do you're little charade." Artemis agreed. Goten made quiet yes and quickly paced to the second level of the shopping center.

Goten had a little grin of success on his face. The two were trailing into the Movie theater with dark shades and hoods over their heads making them unrecognizable. Artemis felt ridiculous as Goten pretended to have an expert experience with stealth before he tripped on the velvet rope nose-diving to the ground. Artemis had to hold in a laugh to not embarrass him.

They had the tickets for the movie and were already making their way to theater twelve. Artemis looked around. The floors' are carpeted red and the walls decorated by the posters upcoming movies with a soft glow illuminating the dark halls. Goten pulled Artemis into the theater. The movie had already begun and she could sense all the eyes taking in the screen in interest. She saw Goten pushing through the seats breaking all concentration the movie.

Artemis groaned in embarrassment softly pacing towards the dark-haired buffoon. Goten patted the red seat next to him and leaned into her ear and whispered, "Look there they are." Pointing at the two who sat in front of her. Artemis squinted and taken back in utter shock. She hid behind the seat and looked at Goten with anger written all over her face.

The honey-colored haired girl whipped her head to the boy next to her with anger expressed on her face. "Goten..." She whispered harshly, "You didn't tell me Trunks was the date." She nearly spoke in full volume. Goten laughed a tad bit glaring at the long-haired blonde. "Goten are you going to answer me?" Artemis spoke out harshly.

"Well if I did you wouldn't agree to come!" Goten whispered harshly throwing small bits of popcorn at Trunk's hair. Artemis slumped down on her seat with her arms completely folded. She couldn't believe she agreed to this she would have never been caught dead doing this!

The two would occasionally hold hands and Goten would kick the chairs constantly, he would threaten of pouring soda down Trunks' shirt and cut it as well but Trunks was completely

The blonde leaned closer and whispered, "Trunks do you think they're buying it." He crossed his arms and smirked. The blonde's name is Marron Chestnut childhood friend of Trunks and Goten. She only agreed to this because Trunks was willing to pay her good money to trick Goten and Artemis. It was also very obvious Goten was in love with the girl. He would follow her around and break up anything that happens when another boy tries to make a move on her.

Trunks made a long pause, "Of Course they are." Trunks returned munching on the popcorn, "They are both either madly in love or too hard-headed to believe anything that they've tricked themselves." He whispered low enough for them not to hear. He knew exactly whom he referenced. _"Stupid Second Place." _He thought with a small grin.

Goten glared at Artemis pointing at them, "See, they are whispering sweet nothings to their ears we have to stop this!" Goten seethes tipping the tub of popcorn over their heads. Artemis pulled his arm back down in shock, trying to avoid spilling all the popcorn on the two. But all the fighting made the tub fall on Trunks' hair.

"No!" She nearly shouted getting everyone's attention. Artemis covered her mouth with her eyes wide open in shock. Marron tossed her head back her blue eyes in a fire as well as Trunks'. Artemis bit her lip not knowing what to do. She felt a wave of jealousy surge through her seeing the blonde's remarking features. She was so tall and had how to put it, more of a rack and behind than her. She had such clean skin and voluminous hair, hell even her eyes were prettier than hers. She felt her self-esteem drop even lower at the sight of the girl, what chanced did she have against her. Artemis quickly followed Goten out of the theater as if they're running for their lives.

Artemis' biggest fear was that Trunks would catch her. Then she would really never hear the end of swore she nearly did a cart-wheel down the escalator when she felt a hand grip her arm and swirl her around. She's blinded from the blood rush and when her blood flow regulated she felt her face pressed on someone else chest which she immediately tried to push away but then again she didn't, she actually was embracing the body as if she let go then she'd fall down the escalator. She couldn't breathe, maybe it was because she's suffocated by cologne, or because her circulation cut from little oxygen she received. Finally when she could breathe normally and looked up to the royal blue eyes that immediately pierced through her conscious.

Trunks' smirk was inevitable and she hated it. She could see his face descend slowly and immediately she covered her mouth kicking him in the shin. His eyes almost bulged out of his skull in pain and she quickly ran down the stairs making sure not to make the same mistake again. As soon as she was further away from him she pressed her back on the orange cement the wall still shocked and embarrassed. "Why so coy." She heard Trunks whisper in her left ear. Artemis glared at him with her arms folded on her chest.

"I don't like you." Artemis said through her teeth. He laughed and ruffled her hair. "I'm serious." Artemis seethed. She wanted to keep her heart from banging against her ribcage. He inched closer eye to eye with her.

"You sure about that?" He asked. Artemis was frowning at him she never felt so embarrassed, disrespected and emotional. She hated him, she truly did. All she wanted was for him to leave her alone! He's practically a nuisance. Yet he seemed so kissable even though she detested him, someone had to admit it.

"Yes, in fact one-hundred percent sure, so quit bugging me about it!" She nearly screamed raising her hand. She pushed him away storming away from him covering her face in embarrassment swinging into the bathroom.

Artemis glared at her reflection running her fingers through her hair and tugging them from each side messing her hair up completely. She couldn't let herself be so vulnerable! Artemis looked at the mirror eyeing herself down. She looked her self up and down and turning to the side thinking back on the girl he was with. She glared at her smaller looking features and gave a slight frown then gave it a little push. If he was going to play like that, she'll join in the fun too using one of her many undefiled traits to use against him

_Seduction._

* * *

**Oh I had some Writer's Block but watching some episodes of Playful Kiss reminded me about this and I guess it fit perfectly. Also some Cher Lloyd got my creative juices flowing. So Artemis is going to use her secret skills, hm... This'll be fun it's practically fire and fire. Also this chapter was more on the comedic side than anything else nonetheless in my opinion was enjoyable. ((Although tell me what you think!)) Oh little reminder please go Vote on the Poll displayed in my Profile! Anyone reading Kiss The Rain don't worry the Next Chapter is almost done.**

**Review Responses!/ Thank You's!**

**CookieFlame: We'll just have to see, Ah but that's what makes them, well them, the two being so hard-headed brings some weird warmth to my heart, lol. Thanks For Reviewing! :D**

**Tiffany7898: I choked on a oreo when I read that first part because it just represented the situation so accurately o hm ygo d. Thanks for Reviewing! :D**

**Thank's For Following and Favoriting LilLaoRyo704 :D**

******Alright so that's all for now Thank you for reading, if you have any tips on how I can improve my writing simply tell me through PM that would be great, I love reviews and I don't care if I have a billion I will respond to each and everyone because I am very grateful of that. I'd like to forgive for being so awkward in my responses I'm like that in all my new stories I guess. Sorry If you find any misspelled words or grammar mistakes I'll try as hard as I can to fix them as soon as possible when I notice and if you don't mind tell me which I actually misspelled ^-^". If you have any tips on improving my writing please do so send me them over PM, Hope you Enjoyed!**


	6. VI: Electric Soul

**Around We Go**

_VI: Electric Soul_

* * *

Leaning on her toes inching towards the mirror, the honey-colored girl twirled the black wand around her eyelashes, blinking ever so softly making sure to not overdo it. She uneasily gripped the liquid eyeliner praying she wouldn't mess up. She could hear the rubber of her shoes squeak softly as she rubbed them together. Behind her stood a red-velvet haired girl softly swaying in glee. Her pale hands ran down the fabric of the black dress showing off her waist before she slipped on the black and golden heels. The pale glow of the room was out shined by her golden shoes. The girl slowly kneeled down on the bed and played with the felt of the dresses laid out on the mattress.

She looked up and said,"Artemis, thank you for agreeing to this..." The red-head began applying the red taint on her lips. Artemis flashed a white grin at her and fluffed her own curls, she admitted that she would have said no, yet she felt as if saying no to her would most likely upset her. "I mean going on a blind date for me to go out with my date is probably the kindest thing you've done for me." She cooed spraying perfume all over her creating a temporary plague.

Artemis coughed then croaked out, "Of course Aria, plus I really do owe you." She smiled slipping on her black and silver heels glistening softly in the light. "Explain to me again though why you can't tell me who it is?" Artemis asked silently trying to get something out of Aria. She pressed a finger to her own lips as if coming up with an excuse. Artemis eyed her curiously while she swayed back and forth.

"I swore to secrecy on this information." Aria responded applying mascara with her jaw hanging slightly. Artemis squinted at her and returned to curling her hair loosely. She felt Aria's hands snatch the curling iron away from her curling faster. She quickly unplugged the curling iron then swirled Artemis to stare at herself. "Look at you, I don't know why everyone says you're not pretty, honestly." Aria squealed at her.

Artemis smiled gently extending her arm out for her. The two girls went arm in arm marching downstairs finding Cecilia Copper-field waiting at the foot of the stairs. Cecilia was Artemis' grandmother whom founded Dino-Corp from the ground up. She had an equal distaste for the Briefs' as did the Copper-fields'. "Artemis, make sure to find a decent man tonight, for heaven's sake we need a husband for our future heir!" Shouted out the elderly woman

Artemis' cheeks turned red at her grandmother's comment, "Grandma, I don't have such pitiful necessities such as a man to govern my life, I'll do fine on my own." Artemis spat with a victorious smile on her face

"Then explain why you are going on a blind date." Her grandmother returned with a grin painted on her face. Artemis was about to answer but she was going to leave that alone, she simply left it alone and walked out to the car.

Aria gripped the wheels of the convertible flooring the car allowing the wind to rush through her hair. Artemis' medium length hair flowed widely in the wind, slowly she stuck out her hand and twirled her fingers with the wind. A smile plastered on her face and she slowly tilted her head. Faster and faster the wait had dissolved. Artemis was still mesmerized by the city lights twinkling above her replacing the stars.

Aria slowly parked in the front of the restaurant, it has a golden glow absorbing the rooms. Artemis slowly droned inside staring at the beautiful decor. Leafy green plants adorned the room contrasting with the golden walls. The room was only barely lit with just a dozen of golden chandeliers. Glass tables with dark wooden borders scattered across the room with a Victorian design inscribed on to the wood. It felt like had some how traveled early twentieth century.

When Artemis finally had a good perspective she decided to comment "You're date has good taste Aria." while she slowly walked around the spacious waiting area. "Where did you even find someone with such taste?" Artemis questioned with one brow already arched for questioning. Aria grinned childishly putting her hands at her bare waist tilting her red hair to the side.

"Why this was your dates idea, turns out he enjoys Victorian styled restaurants." Aria informed she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Remember if you leave you'll be breaking our promise, no matter what you need to stay and leave with me." Aria whispered softly. Artemis felt forced to agree or else breaking her simple promise she had with Aria. No matter what she's obliged to stay. "There they are, come on." The red-head squeaked dragging Artemis along with her.

Quickly Artemis froze in her path but it was too late she was already in their field of vision. Aria quickly smiled forcing Artemis to look up to the two. She couldn't believe it! She'd been tricked by her own best friend so blindly agreeing to go on a blind date for her friends sake and ends up having to dine with her families worst enemy. Trunks Briefs along with Goten Son. She honestly didn't want to believe it, she's forced to have dinner with the most arrogant prick she's ever met.

Artemis squinted at him digging her polished nails into the skin of her arm. She awkwardly shifted side to side glaring at her best friend who couldn't stop smiling as if she gained satisfaction out of this somehow. "Aria." Artemis hissed through her teeth. The brunette leaned closer to Aria, "Aria are you crazy, do you realize if someone in my family sees me here with him, they'd most likely murder me…" Artemis whispered low enough for the two not to hear.

Aria rolled her eyes, "Seems like we all know each other that's nice." Aria smiled slightly twirling in her dress. Everyone took a seat and silence filled the table. Artemis had glared outside for a while forcing herself to ignore Aria and Goten's attempts to begin a conversation. Trunks just blankly stared at his phone ignoring the other two as well. Artemis was beyond furious at this point, plus that she had to keep her promise or revenge will come her way. You see Artemis believed in karma very much, if you do something good, the universe shall repay you. All though if bad, the universe will seek its revenge one way or another.

A portly looking man treaded to the table and flashed a small grin shining brighter than the glint reflected off his bare head, "Hello my name Daryl, what would you like to drink?." Artemis muttered out her drink and followed by several different orders from everyone else. The man turned around after getting his orders and quickly walking away. Artemis awkwardly looked in front of her and awkwardly glared him up and down. He quickly noticed and smirked at her. She ignored his comments and sipped the water while her fingers graced the neck of the cup.

Artemis wished that she didn't agree to this, especially now that she was beginning to take detail of his every move. She occasionally had to tear away, as she's admitted he was an eye-candy, now add a suit. She bit the inside of her cheek taking slow sips of the crystal water. She was actually quite fond of his comb over-hairstyle he seemingly decided to do, it felt different really. Artemis tried really hard to ignore him but it seemed like tuning in to Aria and Goten's conversation wasn't helping her out one bit.

His azure eyes set ablaze in what seemed like anger, although of course she could be utterly incorrect at this point. She could go on over how his face looked defined under this light but she felt as if she did she was going to end up getting mad for being so weak-minded. On the other hand he was glaring at her the same way. It might have been the first time he's ever seen her in a dress, he was almost positive of that. Why is this girl making him so angered, it wasn't like she was that important to him anyway. He could feel her wide green eyes wander over him while slowly pressing her full crimson-colored lips together.

She could softly feel her chest tightening under the black-leather torso with of her dress. From the waist down the dress was snow-white ending mid-thigh. He could almost grin at how she looked down playing with the rim of her dress as the jewel neckline pressed against her throat with a single white pearl necklace hung from the girl's neck. He began to watch the one hand placed on the white table-cloth with a matching bracelet squeezed her wrist.

Slowly Aria and Goten had left noticing that the two were already making eye-to-eye communication. "They set you up to it, didn't they?" Trunks sighed with one hand to his cheek. Artemis chuckled still not making eye contact with him.

"Yeah," Artemis responded looking up to him, "I've never felt so humiliated either." She commented making him smile wider. Artemis felt her fists ball up angrily but she remained calm. "Y'Know," Artemis began with a childish beam, "You real clean up nice." She stated with a kittenish tone laced in her voice. She looked up to him glaring at his eyes which widened quickly but returned to its normal state in a mere round of seconds.

"As do you." He murmured looking her up and down. Artemis forced a smile cocking her head to the side tapping her fingers against the glass. "Don't worry, they forced me as well, if I knew it was I was most likely reject anyway." Trunks continued watching the busy streets.

Artemis didn't know if she should feel relieved or offended. She simply rolled her eyes and responded, "Same to you." while stirring her water.

The foods been brought to the table in many amounts that made Artemis' stomach churn. She was never a fan of food in big amounts but turns out he was. Artemis felt the instant urge to get up and go home already although a promise was a promise. Her stomach twisted and turned in utter nausea but the delightful smell of cooked meat had somewhat tranquillize the urge to gag at the boy whom sat in front of her.

On the other hand, Aria and Goten had spent this time watching the two to see if something really was going on. Seems that there really was nothing, and it made Aria mad because she actually hoped for it. She out of everyone detested the feud between the two families. Aria believed it interfered too deeply in Artemis' life. She examined closely the two while Goten had softly tapped her shoulder handing her a glass sparkling water. "Did you find out anything on them?" Goten inquired as Aria took a sip. Aria shook her head no and watched how the two had stopped eating got just a minute glaring into each others eyes.

Aria had sworn someone was about to say something but Artemis just looked back down at her food and quickly tried to finish. A low growl emitted from the red-heads throat. She ran her fingers through her hair in utter frustrations. "None of our plans are working Goten!" Aria told the onyx-eyed boy who was to distracted to pay attention. Goten swatted his hands trying to pay attention at the two. "I'm leaving." Aria grunted in hopelessness with Goten following her.

Artemis took slow sips of the golden sparkling tea watching how the low lighting created a sparkling effect in his ultramarine colored eyes. It made him seem more human for once and it was a sight to behold. Of course she tuned out his annoying personality and ended up with this side of him. It wasn't so different for Trunks either although he made everything seem much understated. He obviously ignored that though it must have just been the lighting anyway.

After that course was over. Artemis was still left with a bitter taste inside her mouth. "You think they left already?" Artemis asked silently. All Trunks could do was nod awkwardly. Then came the same man as before bringing them desserts they haven't ordered. Yet they didn't fight it considering it was actually Aria and Goten who devised this little scheme. The two weren't dumb enough to been fooled by two regular-class students.

The two barely had even shared a word and yet the atmosphere was so awkward. Artemis dug a small spoon into her dessert eating it slowly. She tried her best not to look queer but obviously it wasn't working. "Wanna leave?" Trunks suggested out loud already knowing those two most likely left home. _At least they paid._

Artemis smiled nodding her head just a bit. "Alright." The two got up making sure to keep their distance at the most comfortable possible before arriving at the outdoors. Artemis sat down on the bench and Trunks sat next to her sighing loudly into the cool autumn air.

"Sorry, I mean... I really made it awkward for you didn't I." Trunks puffed out while Artemis just broke into a genuine smile still playing with her fingers. At least this side of him wasn't such a prick, maybe it was pity for her, she honestly didn't know or care. "I-I don't know."

"No it was Aria and Goten's fault for trying to set us up, I mean hell, who wouldn't feel like that." Artemis mused running her fingers through her honey-colored tresses. Trunks only responded with a smile and glared at the sky. Artemis tipped her chin looking at the ghastly sky with barely any stars twinkling because of the city lights.

After sitting on that bench a sleek back limo pulled up and Trunks stood up taking off his jacket and draping it over Artemis, whom was half-asleep, shoulders. He glanced at her grinning childishly before slipping into the car and being driven away. Artemis held tightly to the jacket embracing the aroma that had overwhelmed her chest. She would contradict herself but her brain was too overworked with all the emotions and events that occurred throughout the night. She just looked up into the sky once again.

_Stars that still are shining are the never-ending dreams._

* * *

**Gah I'm sorry I haven't updated I had worked on my other T/OC story Kiss The Rain and creating some future drafts for the fanfiction after Kiss The Rain (GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE!) This chapter was literally inspired on my mothers birthday dinner, I had major Writer's Block for this chapter and finally after last weekend my muse decided to show up again! I had to keep some excitement from this chapter because of the mass amount of cute moments I had tried to keep from screen. This story in my perspective is real fluffy but trust me it will get dramatic. Gosh I had a lot of reviews so thank you so much! by the way sUUUUUPER LONG A/N for every person thank you (Oh well)**

**Review Responses/ Thank You's!**

**xHannieC: Aw Thank you, making OC's are one of my several favorite pass times since I have soo much free time on my hands. Thanks for Reviewing! :D**

**BriiChan14: how is it that I keep taking your future children's name, I'm probs a psychic by mistake reading your mind 24/7 without even knowing lol, yee Thanks For Reviewing! :D**

**Tiffany7898: Marron is a cutie but Trunks of course paid her to do this, I'M SORRY YOUR FEELING TORN BUT I NEEDED A PRETTY CANNON CHARACTER AROUND THEIR AGE SO MARRON HAD TO BE USED. (I should know I was dying when I was writing subtle TruMar scenes lol) Thanks For Reviewing! :D**

**Becca-VON-infiniti: Ok so this is a response to all three reviews and I'm going chronological order: (1st Review) Aw thank you so much, I swear out of all the fan fictions I'm reading right now your like in my top five most favorites. I squeal at your updates, no kidding. (2nd Review) Thanks so much again ((by the way I say Thanks a lot)) Bulla's character is after all one of my most favorites I don't know in DBGT she sets off that kind of attitude, (3rd Review) Oh my gosh really, I had basically squirmed in my seat when I wrote that because I just thought it was so adorable because Artemis just sets off that kind of earthly vibe and it's just all so "aw", Thank You For Reviewing! :D**

**Viva La Amore: Yeah I get lost on my profile too I spend like an hour modifying things and end up making future polyvore closet stuff and I end up never updating my profile lol, who doesn't like the asshole-y version of Trunks it's pretty fun to poke around with haha, also thaaank youuu for that subtle rec on Between the Sheets I really owe you. Thanks For Reviewing! :D**

**Cookie Flame: Hmm, maybe she'll do both who knows. I actually can't imagine her doing so well with practicing this skill or even using it against Trunks in any way. Aw even though it's pretty cliche for Goten to be a playful soul I just adore that version of him 10 times more. Thanks For Reviewing. :D**

**BlushLover930: Aw Thanks so much, I hope you will like this chapter as for the others as well! Thanks For Reviewing :D**

**Thanks For Following: Becca-VON-infiniti, Brii-Chan14, and BlushLover930**

**Thanks For Favoriting: Blushlover930**

**((SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG A/N))**

**Alright so that's all for now Thank you for reading, if you have any tips on how I can improve my writing simply tell me through PM that would be great, I love reviews and I don't care if I have a billion I will respond to each and everyone because I am very grateful of that. I'd like to forgive for being so awkward in my responses I'm like that in all my new stories I guess. Sorry If you find any misspelled words or grammar mistakes I'll try as hard as I can to fix them as soon as possible when I notice and if you don't mind tell me which I actually misspelled ^-^". If you have any tips on improving my writing please do so send me them over PM, Hope you Enjoyed!**


End file.
